User blog:SuperFlash101/37th Annie Award nominees announced; 'Phineas and Ferb' no where to be found
On December 1, ASIF-Hollywood announced the nominees for this years Annie Awards. The Annie Awards are yearly ceremonies that honor excellence in animation and is considered the most prestige award in the entire animation industry. Last year, Phineas and Ferb was nominated for the highest honor for television in the awards, in the category "Best Animated Television Production." However, this year, things are different. ASIF-Hollywood did not nominated Phineas for any award in any category once so ever. This is without a doubt a huge letdown for fans, who have just recently been outraged by the Emmys' choice to not award an award the show was competing in (against only one other nominee, no less). I, myself, am overly appalled by this and consider it an injustice. As usual, the TV side of the Annies is dominated by The Simpsons and Spongebob, two shows that are wearing in their age but for some reason still considered some of the best stuff on television right about now. An episode considered the worst episode of the Simpsons season has even been nominated for Best Writing in a TV Production. Personally, I think this is one of the most ridiculous things since last years Annies when Kung Fu Panda won in almost every category, which led to controversy. Things like Prep and Landing have, this year, have similar experience in over-nomination and just might lead to the same controversy. I've never been a fan of shows like Flapjack, Chowder, and Glenn Martin, DDS, all of which have been nominated in categories Phineas and Ferb not only qualifies for but would undoubtedly pass at. I've recently talked about my outrage, for example, about the exclusion of any nomination for Dan Povenmire for his voice performance as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, which is more creative then anything that's won or been nominated for Voice Acting Emmys or Annies in since the series started. On the movie half, however, the Annies are much more positive. Disney has huge success with Up and The Princess and the Frog, which have each been nominated for a plethora of Annies this year. Other films, such as Fantastic Mr. Fox and especially Coraline are experiencing similar success with several nominations. I just feel as if this year's Annies were rushed and forced. While hilarious, Robot Chicken Star Wars: Episode 2.5 was broadcast last weekend and has already been nominated for Best Animated Short Subject. But even more outrageous is Prep and Landing, which has yet to air, but has already been nominated for — count 'em — 9'' Annie Awards. ''9! It's blasphemy, even if the special was great, which I'm sure it was. So even though there's a huge and outrageous ridiculousness to this year's Annies, it has some good nominations (for example, Spectacular Spider-Man has been nominated for it's first major category, "Storyboarding," and Up has been blessed with nominations). Sorry, Phineas and Ferb fans — maybe next time. You can read the full list of nominations here. Category:Inactive blogs